starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Holoproyector/Leyendas
thumb|150px|right|Una [[cápsula de proyección holográfica.]] Un holoproyector, también conocido como un holo-proyector, holoyector, proyector holográfico y el 'projDeath Star, era un dispositivo que podía grabar, transmitir y recibir imágenes holográficas. Tradicionalmente, éstas imágenes fueron construídas para el propósito de la comunicación, pero algunos holoproyectores fueron diseñados para los propósitos de diversión y académicos. La mayoría de los droides astromecánicos estaban equipados con tecnología de holo-proyectores. Historia thumb|left|180px|Un [[holoproyector CS-Mark 12.]] Los holoproyectores podían proyectar imágenes en tiempo real o imágenes previamente grabadas en tres dimensiones, las cuales podían ser transferidas desde una conexión de commlink. La capacidad de audio típicamente doblaba el coste de un holoproyector de mano. El dispositivo tenía una capacidad limitada de almacenamiento pero ésta podía ser expandida conectándolo a un holograbador. Un holoproyector personal a penas pesaba 0.5 kilogramos y desde 32 ABY a 8 DBY estaban disponibles al coste de 1.000 créditos. había varios tipos de hologramadores, desde pequeños como una caja de cerillas, hasta como una mesa. Tambien había droides holoproyectores, como PROXY. El Canciller Supremo de la República Galáctica mantuvo un gran holproyector en su oficina en el Edificio Ejecutivo de la República, desde donde podía ver los reportes de los Senadores, agentes de la República y Jedi por toda la galaxia. Sucediendo a los gobiernos galácticos, desde el Imperio Galáctico hasta la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, usaron los holoproyectores. La Alianza para Restaurar la República en particular usaba éstos proyectores para ver grabaciones holográficas que eran producidas por cámaras instaladas en sus naves estelares. Estudiaban éstas grabaciones para propósitos tácticos. Modelos notables *Holoproyector CS-Mark 12 *Cápsula de proyección holográfica *Hacedor de imágenes Apariciones *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Heroes on Both Sides'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' comic *"The Order of Outcasts" *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Firepower'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Balance Point'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Tempest'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' }} Fuentes thumb|200px|right|Ilustración de un holoproyector de mano. *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' Véase también *Hololibro *Holocámara *Holocrón *Holovid Notas y referencias Categoría:Tecnología holográfica